The Encounter
by Moshiii
Summary: Rika and Takio meet unexpectedly.... And it leads to a rather odd affair.


Authoress: This was made from a very long a cool RP with my friend Spazz XD; I thought it was so good that well I should space it up fix the errors and make it a story. With her permission of course ; Ah yes and this is SLASH due to sexual content o.o; Anyway Review please :D  
  
Disclaimer: Both Spazz and I created these characters but they are based on the time and characters of Inuyasha. Takio is based upon Kouga, and Rika a much more fragile Kikyo. And Kayia ? Well she's purely made up ;

The EncounterThe pale toned body stepped over, his wolf-like tail swishing lightly as he bent, scooping water into a human cantiene. Blonde hair, in layers slightly, made it's way to the crook of his neck. The pale white tail swished as he was down on his knees, drinking from the cantiene. White wolfish ears twitched at every nose. He rose suddenly, screwing the cap onto the cantiene. A small black leather-like collar sat like a choker on his neck. His ears fell back, his hair brushing over, and hiding them. His slipped on his short sleeved trench coat, hiding his tail. The trench coat, being blue, white, and black, was rather clean. A black, slightly tight, shirt tugged at his buff chest. Black leather bands matching the one on his neck were on both of his wrists. Blue eyes glanced about, he looked, at the moment, to be human.

Rika wandered aimlessly through the woods, no intention of going anywhere but away from home. In an outraged fury she had run into the forest not even bothering to pack anything. And so far no one had come after her. But she kept glancing nervously over one shoulder. Her silky black hair was tinted almost purple and pulled back into a ponytail. Two lose strands cupping her face. She absently brushed one away behind her ear and looked about nervously, her silvery grey orbs red from crying. She stumbled into the clearing not noticing or hearing the other. She cupped the water in her hands a sipped it slowly her eyes closing for a mere moment.

Turning a curious gaze to her, he smiled. He rested his hands lightly on his hips, watching her. It had been quite some time since he, Takio, had seen another being here. Though, he was a demon, and didn't expect to meet them. He shifted, dropping his arms to his side. His blue eyes sparkled like crystals as he leaned on a willow, which bent out over the river. Brushing his hair back with a hand simply, he made sure his wolfish ears were hidden. He picked a flower from the base of the willow, and twirled it between his thumb and pointer finger. A black mark could be seen on his left wrist.

She tilted her head towards him and she let the remainder of the water fall back to the river. She stood up but didn't bother to approach or even get rid of the dust clinging to her clothes " Who are you ? " she was direct and simple. A thin eyebrow quirked up as she looked him over. He didn't much look like anyone she had ever seen, and was slightly taken aback. But when her gaze traveled back up to his face a smile merely tugged at her lips.

His gaze shifted away, and to his surprise, his ears perked. " My name is not important, but since you asked, Takio. " He turned his gaze back up to her, his hands dropping to his sides. The mere white flower was still folded in his palm. His gaze drifted up to the full moon, where is fixedly remained. " Might i ask for yours? " His voice sounded much younger then he looked. He looked to be maybe, 18, though his voice was simple, quite, but vute.

" Rika " she nodded and followed his gaze to where the brilliantly lit white moon rested in the sky. She sighed and looked to the path she had intended to follow. It seemed she had been sidetracked. " Altough this is also none of my concern why are you in the woods ? " she rubbed one of her arms with the other suddenly noticing the crisp air that surrounded her. " And might you have a place I could stay ? " She had forgotten about spending the night in the woods. She would most likely die in the cold without some sort of warmth or shelter.

His gaze dropped to her, and he let her questions linger in his mind. " I guess you could stay with me for the night, but it won't be took much warmer than you are now. " He tossed her the daisy, and turned his back to her. As he took a few steps forward, his long trench coat flowed at his feet. A smirk crawled onto his pale lips, then jsut as easily slipped away. The slight raise in his trench coat now visible, from where his tail sufficated. He brushed his hair back a bit, letting his gaze drifted about his surrounding.

She caught it in her palm and looked down at it for a moment before she followed after him. As she saw his tail she cocked her head to one side, considering that hadn't been what she expected to see. She shrugged and quickened her pace so she was almost just behind him. Why am I following a strange man I just met ? she mentally groaned and fingered the white daisy he had given her and tucked it behind her ear smiling gently as she did so.

SpasticMew: He stopped suddenly, cocking his head towards her. " Something wrong? " he questioned, his hands lost within the pockets of his coat. A sparkle caught his eye, and he shifted, looking at the river.

" Nothing at all " she gave him a fake but all the same reassuring. She beathed in taking in the crisp air, letting it back out slowly. As a way to reassure herself she would be alright. Her eyes trailed up from the ground to his eyes and then followed his gaze to the river and quirked a curious brow in return.

He caught her gaze for mere seconds when she turned to him. He tapped the bottom of her chin lightly to regain her attension. Before speeking, he needed her complete attension.

Meepsterz: She shuddered slightly at his unexpected touch but Her silver eyes locked with his. Her lips where in a thin line as she tried not to shiver once more. Damnit all

A smirk grazed his lips, broken only momentarily. " Our destination is only mere minutes from here. " He let his gaze drop to the ground. He tugged the zipper down, and pulled his trench coat from his shoulders. His tail twiched as it was now free. " I hope you don't mind traveling with a demon. " His ears perked once again.

" Not at all ... " She mumbled eyeing his ears she smiled. He was just like a puppy. She shook the thought from her head as she put a hand out gesturing him along. " Lead away " She smiled gently and resisted the urge to touch his ears.

SpasticMew: " You up to running? Or shall i carry you. " He asked quietly, holding his coat out for her. He wasn't a true demon, as his mother had been human. He sighed heavily, waiting for her response.

" Do you mind carrying me ? " she blushed at her request but quickly shrugged it off. Coming nearer to him than she already was, unsure if she would be on his back or being carried in his arms she stopped about an arms length away and waited for him to reply. She wasn't exactly up to running.

He held out his hand, head tilted lightly. " Would i have asked if i wouldn't do it? " He questioned, somewhat annoyed.

She shrugged and frowned slightly at his annoyed tone " No most likely not " She still wasn't quite sure which way he would carry her " How would you like to er ... carry me ? " she said slightly blushing as she smiled nervously. But it quickly disappeared.

He grabbed her waisted and hoasted her up into his arms. He smiled lightly, his finger drumming on her side. " This okay? " He questioned, his annoyance gone. He shifted so she was slightly laying down in his arms. His right hand was placed carefully above her waist, other hand just below her breasts. His other was tucked under her knees.

She supressed a squeek as she nodded her blush now seemingly permanent. " Quite fine " She smiled as she continued to look up into his face. Hm this is turning out better than I thought...

A gently smile replaced his simple one, and he looked ahead. he bent one knee, and tok off at a rather fast pace. He lept up onto a higher ledge, more than 50 feet above the ground. Slipping through a tight space, the appeared to be at a rather homely cabin. He continued to hold her, now haulted.

" Quite lovely " she looked at the cabin and shifted slightly in his grasp, to a more comfortable position I suppose. She made no effort to be put down though she just rested calmly in his arms. Feeling safer than she should.

Being part canine, he nuzzled his head lightly to her. He took careful steps towards the building, then made his way up the steps. He made sure her arms were around his neck long enough for him to open the door. He then glided the door open with his foot, revealing a room with a homely glow. A fire burned in front of them, a love seat couch rested in front of it. He stepped to this spot, laying her down gently on the brown leather couch. " Sleep. " He whispered, Sitting on a stool in the shadow of a corner, his blue eyes burning out at her.

" but " she blinked and lifted her head from the couch and leaned against her arms. Causing her hair to fall into her face. " I don't ... never mind " she dropped back to the couch and pushed her hair out of her face. Although she respected that he had left her be. She had been hoping for a little more.

He smirked lightly, sliding off the stool and sitting on the armrest at her feet. " What is it? " He tilted his head, his canine ears slightly flopping. His tail brushed up into his lap. A smile grazed his feature once more. He suddenly had the flower that had been behind her ear, in his hand.

She gasped as she looked at the flower feeling for it. She smirked and shook her head before she sat up. " Sneaky " she mumbled smiling her eyes full of lust as she neared him not sure even what the hell she was doing. " I was hoping for a little more ..."

He tucked the flower into the crook of his black jeans, which flared and now lay wrinkled to his legs. " Ah, Sweet Rika. " He brushed the palm of his hand lightly to her cheek, his other hand on her chin. He lowered his head to her, closing the little space between them. His lips pressed to her in and instant, his eyes closed long ago.

She smirked before returning his kiss passionately nipping at his bottom lip. She scooted somewhat closer to him her hand grasping his shirt gently and with the other she rubbed his chest.

SpasticMew: He chuckled lightly, pulling his head away from her. His gaze dropped to her hands. A smirk crept onto his face, and he leaned her back on the couch. " I bet you can do better then that. " One of his hands was lightly on her hip, the other on the bakc of the couch, holding him a few feet above her face.

" I bet you're right " She grasped his groin gently as she smirked and leaned in for another kiss. as if taunting him she dropped to his neck trailing kisses and short licks down to his collarbone. " Now this shirt won't do "

He tugged his shirt off quickly, a wince quickly coming, and passing by as she grasped his groin. " Neither will you're kimono.. " He hissed out, the lust buring in his eye. His left hand was know on her breast, kneading her nipple through the material.

She groaned the sensation rippling through her body. Quickly she began to untie the kimono and slip it off shuddering in the cold beforw she arched slowly and began to suckle gently upon his own nipple her eyes closing.

He brushed a hand through her hair, the fire cackling at their side. His gaze was on the top of her head, his fingers gently squeezing her nipple. He gave a moan of pleasure, guiding her head away from his chest.

She smirked as she trailed slowly tauntingly to his lips her lips pressing against his her tongue pushing against his lips begging for entrance. Without looking she fumbled with his belt trying her best in her postion.

The slight part in his lips allowed her entrance, his hands on her hips, he adjusted them. He was now sprawled on the couch, her being placed lightly above his groin. His head tilted slightly, his tongue running along hers.

With great difficulty she finally pulled the belt off and thrust it aside carelessly. She explored his mouth her tongue lingering slightly on his fangs before she drew back for breath her gasps coming slowly she eyed him playfully as if to ask him what he was going to do next.

His eyes trailed over her body, the fire dancing in his eyes multiplying the lust in them. He lifted his hips, gliding the clothing clad to his lower body down to his knees.

In return she tried her best to guide her hips down, momentarily frogetting about his grasp upon them. She lingered in the air above him her lips meeting his hungrily. She smiled and began to rub his dog ears in slow circles with her thumbs.

His tail flicked with a happy twitch to the side of him. His hands released her hips, and cupped both of her breasts. As she was hungry for him, he planted a gently kiss on her lips, before pulling her closer with a simple gesture, and adding passion.

She moaned quietly as she trailed a single finger down his chest and rested it upon his abdomen not going any lower. "Would you .. rather be on top ? " she whispered into his ear and nipped at his ear willing to let him take control.

He trailed his thumb along her jaw-line, smiling. " I'd rather you be there. " He admitted, " Every time I've had sex, I was always in control. " He then planted another gentle kiss on her lips, one hand on her hip again.

She nodded and hovered gently above him ready for him to take his entrance but she hesitated and bit her lip unsure as to if he was ready. Instead she kissed him again compassionately.

He shifted under her, returning her kiss. He lifted his hips a bit, pressing the head of his cock against her folds. His hands held her waist, His tongue grazing her lips.

She shuddered and nipped at his lip. She eyed him before she plunged down trying to muffle her scream in their kiss. Her lips trembled before she pulled away moving back and forth, in and out , in and out.

He chuckled lightly, presssing his lips closed and pulling them away from her. His gaze lingered on her eyes for a moment, until his gave a sudden thrust at her, and they shot shut. his left hand trailed up his forehead, through his hair, and locked strongly to a patch on the back of his head. He was biting his lip.

She moaned her eyes bulging as she neared her peak the hear in her stomach growing with every movement. With one hand she followed his own taking it into her ger hand intwining their fingers she kissed him softly once more.

His eyes remained closed as he stopped biting his lip, returning her kiss. His free hand ran up her cheek, and brushed into her hair. He gave another, yet lightly, thrust at her, his hips grinding with hers.

The doorknob turned suddenly, but silently.A seek raven-hared figure made her way into the room. A gasp left her cherry lips, and she stumbled back against the door. Her blue eyes matched the boy on the couch, as did her tiny posture. She rose, rushing to the couches back, eyes wide. Her nails dug into the back of the couch, biting her lip. The area on her eyelid visible above her eyes was dressed in a laveneder. The fire made the gloss on her red lips shine. Her head fell lightly to the side, black canine ears perked. She was the same age as the boy, and resembled him. Her eyes were full of lust, though she knew it was wrong. Her hair had a pinkish look when the fire glowed on it.

She moaned her peak only a thrust away. She looked towards the door and gulped. She had been positive she had heard it open and close. She looked down at him and blinked questioningly. " Did you .. " her voice was a low whisper almost all of her energy nearly drained.

Takio's gaze drifted up the the darker figure at his right, standing tall behind the couch. He was quite a bit aways from his climax. He gave a wince at the sight of his sister, watching them in lust. He gave another sudden thrust at her, too into the moment to just stop due to his sister barging in.

She groaned and grasped for the couch biting her lip trying not to scream. With a shuddering breath she smiled down at him ready for him again. She thrust into him with force her eyes shut.

Kiaya ran around the couch and sat beside them, her eyes burning up at the couple.

Takio moaned lightly into the room, slowly at first, then faster, bringing himself in and out of her.

She gasped but tried to move with him moaning about every few minutes. She didn't even notice Kiaya now to much into him to see or even feel anything but his and her bodys meet.

He gripped her hips to stop her from moving. He knew it was a bit soon, but, oh well. His eyes clenched shut, his body shuddering. He let himself go, his juices flowing into her. He lay limp for a moment, looking at her.

She stopped and collapsed on his chest her head resting on the crook of his neck. She sighed with content and gripped his shoulders shutting her eyes sweat trickling down her forehead.

He brushed his palm across her forehead, beads of sweat trickling down his own exhausted face.

The female figure sitting wide-eyed on the floor scooted forward. " Wow, Takio, what a great thing to come home to! " She squeeked up at them, her eyes now closed and a smirk on her face..

Her eyes shot open as she looked at the girl infront of her " You ... " she whimpered already knowing the answer she buried her face into Takio's chest gently sobbing quite embarassed.

He rubbed her back lightly, planting a light kiss on her forehead. " Ignore my sister.. She tends to come in at the wrong times purposely, because she can read my thoughts, and mine alone. " He glared to Kiaya.

Kiaya smiled lightly, standing and leaning over them so Rika could see her. " I'm sorry, you have no reason to be embarrassed. Isn't sex natural? " the tiny figure giggled. her putting thoughts into his head that she was his twin were lies. She was only 14, 3 years younger. Her voice was a bit more high pitched, and cuter then his. Pink strings were fixed into briads in her hair. She rocked happily, giggling.

" Yes " came the muffled and irritated reply. As she lifted her head tears running freely down her cheeks. " But it's better when someone doesn't walk in on you " she sighed already to tired to argue she dropped back down to his chest her cheek resting against him so she could still talk to Kiaya.

She sighed lightly, making her way to the closed window. she pulled a stool up and sat apon it, black tail curling to her lap. " I'm sorry. "

He sighed, wrapping his arms lightly around her, in attempt to comfort her.

She shrugged and wiped at her face. " It doesn't matter. It already happened " again she shrugged. Looking up into Takio's blue eyes she smiled and began to rub his ears. Shifting slightly so she was farther up and could reach them better.

He dropped his arms to her waist, kissing her lightly.  
  
Remember this is my first story thing so to get us to RP more, REVIEW DAMN YOU :DDDD!


End file.
